mycharmedfanfictioncharacterinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell, a sarcastic queen, takes no crap from anyone and isn't afraid to kick ass when needed. She's also not someone you want to get in trouble by. Piper is a daughter of Victor Benet and the late Patty Halliwell. She is the younger sister of one and the older sister of three. She is happily married and is the mother of two sons and two daughters. "I'll show you who's boss, you annoying Christmas carol." Piper to the evil snowman, December 2017. Personality She has a short temper but a heart filled with love. Piper is known to be very dramatic and sarcastic which are traits everyone knows and loves about her. Mortal life After the final battle, Piper had wanted a normal life, however, this was proving difficult because her two sons both had magic powers and Leo didn't want that taken away from them. Also, The final battle had brought back some unpleasant memories surrounding the death of her older sister, memories that seemed to be haunting Piper and disrupting her life. Suffering from old wounds being opened, Piper was having breakdowns. To help her, Leo had Prue summoned so that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige could spend the day with their big sister. This really seemed to have helped Piper a lot. It was a very emotional visit. Mortal career Throughout the show, Piper first worked at a restaurant called Quakes. Later on, she opened a night club called P3. Throughout my fanfiction, she eventually moved on to opening her own restaurant called "the Halliwells" where she worked as a chef. When her sons were teenagers, she gave them both jobs and the same with her oldest daughter. Though her sons eventually moved on to different careers, Melinda stayed and was promoted to be a cook. Marriage Piper tends to be pushy with Leo at times and can lose her temper with him. However, through all their ups and downs, they love each other to pieces and nothing could change that. Magic life Piper is a witch and one of the four original charmed ones. Career As a charmed one, Piper along with her three sisters vanquishes demons and saves innocents from them. Vanquishes Magic situations ' Parenthood' Piper is the mother of two sons: Wyatt and Chris, and two daughters: Melinda and Aria. Parenting style Piper is a very strict and very loving mother. She often loses her temper with her children but would never hurt them in any way. She is not afraid to put her foot down or to put her children in their place when they are out of line. Piper was the mom to fear when in trouble, not just by her own kids but by her nieces and nephews as well. They all know not to piss off Piper. Pregnancies and births Constant stomach aches and morning sickness led to Piper discovering she was pregnant with her third child. She was happy to learn she was expecting and was excited to meet the newest addition to the Halliwell family. Parenting Situations In the first fanfiction, Piper had woken up in a desert with no memory or idea how she had gotten there. After being brought home by her husband, Piper learned her three-year-old son Wyatt had orbed her there as a prank. Piper did not take this a harmless prank as she was pretty upset with Wyatt over this. She attempted to scold him but he quickly hid in his room and refused to leave when his mother demanded him to come out. Piper took Leo's advice to let it go knowing Wyatt could just orb out to avoid being scolded. Towards the end of the first chapter, Piper was attempting to change her youngest son into his pajamas while the child was throwing a tantrum. Chris orbed out of his mother's arms and ended up at the house of his aunt Paige. Paige brought him back home and Piper stepped back as Paige calmed Chris to sleep. In the second chapter, Chris had started giving his parents a hard time when he became a very picky eater. He would throw tantrums and scream when he didn't want to eat the food given to him during his meal times. Piper grew frustrated with her son very quickly. Quotes "Christopher Perry Halliwell! Orb your little diapered butt back here right now!" "Yeah, he's got a reason to worry if this future child shares your more charming personalities." Piper - Paige